Beautiful Nothing
by XxJuStxN0thInGxX
Summary: Yuki always tells Shuichi his songs are bad. But we all have different ways of letting people knows me love them. ShuichixYuki
1. Chapter 1

(Originally a one-shot, now changed because I had the inspiration to write more. Don't know where it came from... Couldn't be the six straight hours of watching every thing Gravitation... Nope, maybe it was that math test... Hmm... Well while I try to figure it out, please read and review.

Oh, and the poem inserted was also written by me. It is supposed to be the song Shuichi writes in this chapter. So sorry, no major artist you can find and listen to... Unless one day one of them happens to read this and likes it enough to try to make a deal with me... Though I doubt it... Damn, that would have been nice.)

---

Chapter One

"Yuki!" the shrill high-pitched shout rang through the quiet house like a church bell in a ghost town. "YUKI! I'm home!"

Sitting in his study, fingertips tapping the keys of his laptop in a steady rhythm, the writer could not help but roll his eyes. It was hard NOT to know that the younger singer was home.

The door to the study flew open as though blasted open with a block of C4.

"You're too damn loud," the blonde complained as he tried to pry Shuichi- who had jumped on his lap with a big bear hug- off him. "I can't concentrate."

"Awww... poor Yuki-kun is distracted... Did I do that to him?" Shuichi giggled like a young school girl on her first date. When Yuki pushed him away and got back to his work Shuichi pouted and pulled up his chair to sit next to him.

He watched Yuki work for some time but was discouraged to find that he was completely absorbed in the details of writing his newest novel. Sighing softly he rose to his feet and left the room. Getting a small dinner of a few strawberries and a sweet red apple he went back to see his lover still glued to the computer screen. There would not be any sort of fun with him that night. Shuichi shuffled off, normally high spirits turned glum.

The pink-haired pop star showered, taking his time to just relax. Somewhere a near half hour later, when the hot water had just started to chill down a little he turned off the flowing water and went to the bedroom, changing into his usual loose, thin green top and tan shorts that he wore to bed.

Making himself a cup of tea in the kitchen he sipped slowly at the hot liquid with a sheet of white paper in front of him and a pen in his right hand. Occasionally he would jot down a few words and symbols for a new lyric that was soon to be due.

_With the rain falling_

_Down on my face_

_I hear you calling_

_And feel your embrace_

It went slowly as he tried to perfect the new song, scratching and rewriting many of the lines. The remains of his tea had long grown cold

_Wash away my fears_

_I trust myself to you_

_Kiss away my tears_

_I'd do anything you ask me to_

Shuichi did not feel the strong arms wrap around him, nor being lifted up and carried from the dining table to the bedroom.

"Silly kid... I don't know why I put up with you."

Yuki placed him down on the bed, pulling the covers over his slender frame, and bent down to lightly kiss his forehead, brushing the strands of pink hair from his face. "You're more trouble than you're worth..."

As if he had heard the words even in his sleep, Shuichi murmured and curled up, the peaceful expression shifting into one of slight discomfort that could be caused by a bad dream. "Yuki..." he groaned quietly but the romance novelist only turned away and left the room.

_A never ending sleep_

_That has left me cold_

_With my memories I keep_

_Remember all that I've been told_

Awaking in the morning Shuichi turned over, not at all surprised to find that Yuki was not in bed with him. Those mornings were very rare though he treasured them highly. The two of them could have been up all night in bouts of rough, passionate love but his lover would never stay to enjoy that special air that lingered in the surrounding atmosphere in the morning afterward.

_Nothing is the same_

_It's you that I'm holding_

_I call out your name_

_Beneath me the world is slowly folding_

Shoving the blankets off him, Shuichi slid off the bed and to the floor, his thin arms stretched up to the white ceiling. With a stifled yawn he left the room but he was surprised to find Yuki in the kitchen. The people who said only geeks and nerds wore glasses obviously never laid eyes on Yuki with the slim wire-framed ones. He just looked even more drop dead gorgeous with them on, a lit cigarette trapped between the full, luscious lips of his delicate mouth.

_Your voice; a captivating sound_

_Beautiful like the moon_

_You never cease to astound_

Shuichi had warned Yuki about smoking several times and tried to get him to quit many more but he never listened. Why did such a bad habit come off as so seductive and sexy? He could make anything that was wrong seem right.

Yuki tilted his head to the side as he gave Shuichi a sidelong glance and held up a sheet of paper. "You write this?" he asked, his tone cold and uncaring.

A rosy blush dusted itself along Shuichi's face, making his face seem almost as pink as his hair as he realized that Yuki was holding up his lyric.

"W-... I sort of di-... Ye-..." he fumbled with his words as he slowly walked over to Yuki and snatched the song from him. "Yeah... I wrote it last night..."

_I'm drifting far away_

_I'm drowning in dismay_

Smirking Yuki stood up and kissed his cheek. "It's crap like always. Your absolute worse so far. You can't write a love song to save your life."

_I'm your beautiful nothing._

Once these words would have crushed his spirit and left him moping for three or four days. But now, they only served to place a full-fledged smile on his lips. "Yuki..." Shuichi turned and rushed after him, getting to the blonde just as he was snatching his jacket from the hall closet, ready to swish out the front door.

Slender arms wound around his neck, his long fingers burying deep within the novelist's thick, silk golden tresses. Shuichi mashed their mouths firmly together, taking the dominant side and quickly forcing his tongue into Yuki's wet warm mouth while his hips dug up into his, leaning up on his toes to hold his taller lover down to him.

The kiss did not last long but when they broke away, both were out of breath. With a devilishly engaging smirk Shuichi looked up at Yuki. "Thanks. I'll try to fix my song then..."

Acting as though nothing had happened, Yuki shrugged his shoulders and turned away, opening the door and leaving. "Don't bother. If I were you I'd burn it so no one knew it ever existed," he called back without glancing over his shoulder.

"Will do!" Shuichi called happily after him. "I love you, Yuki!"

He got no answer, just as usual and closed the door as his lover drove away to who knew where. Probably therapy again.

_Your beautiful nothing..._

Yuki liked the song.

---

Yep, that is all for now. Pretty please, leave a review. And wait for updates... Hopefully I have a lot more of those random inspirations and write a ton.


	2. Chapter 2

(A friend and I had a Gravitation marathon and spent all day watching the anime and the OVA... So it inspired me to do a little fic. I decided to continue my old one-shot and make it onto something longer instead of creating a whole new story.

This chapter is written in Shuichi's POV... Usually I don't like writing first person but this time turns out I wanted to do it and it was better this way. Hope it is found suitable.)

----

Chapter Two

It was times like this that I waited for. The times when he would soften, and let his cold and heartless exterior melt away. Sometimes it would be just for a few moments. He would pause for a moment and touch my face, delicately, then kiss my lips and whisper that he loved me. After that he would go right back to his usual self. But it still pleased me, having a moment to remind me that he did care.

Then other times... Other times it would be longer. He became exactly the same person that it would be expected from a romance novelist. He could breathe the sweetest thing into my ear, touch and kiss me in all the right places. He would care for and pamper me, making me feel like I was the only person in the world that made a difference to him.

I had come home tired. It had been hectic at the studio today. There had been recordings by the dozens for a new single the band had coming out. Sound checks, music adjustments, lyric adjustments, song arrangement, everything. Too much was being tired to get done at once. Fujisaki had snapped and tried to storm out of the studio. K had stopped him with two shots from his .22 caliber handgun. No one seemed to be in the mood to work after that. Once again, K convinced us. He knew really good techniques when it came to persuasion.

Walking down the hallway of our house I slowly and quietly opened the door to the study, glad to find that Yuki at home. He was working on his laptop but that did not prevent me from coming around him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "La Li Ho," I said quietly, nipping his ear. My usual perky mood was left trapped back at the studio.

He stiffened for a moment then relaxed. "You were so quiet. I did not hear you come in." He leaned back in his chair, resting his head against my shoulder. An odd fluttering went through my stomach, like it did every time he did something sweet. Even something as simple as that.

"I'm sorry. Next time I will come bursting in like usual and scream your name to the heavens," I answered. I thought he might have appreciated me being quiet for once and letting him has his peace. He was always telling me how loud and annoying I was.

"No, I like this better." He reached up and slid his hand behind my neck, pulling me down and pressing his lips to mine. I melted right away, returning it.

"Yuki," I whimpered when he pulled away, running his fingers lightly down his face.

He stood up, pushing his chair to the side, taking a moment to save the work he had on his laptop. "Would you like something to eat? You look like you've had a rough day."

That was when I knew. I knew it would be one of those times. "Yes, it would be nice..." I barely finished talking before he left the room. I followed him out, shuffling behind him with a small smile on my face. By the time I got to the kitchen he already had something preparing on the stove. As I came up from behind him, I slid my arms around his waist. He turned around and smiled at me. But somehow I did not see it as the pleasant one it was intended to be. It sent me into a state of worry. "Yuki, is something wrong?" I asked him and his smile instantly faltered.

"Wrong? Why would you say that?"

I shrugged, unsure of how to answer. "I do not know. You are acting so... nice."

He stared at me blankly for a moment then laughed. "So because I am showing a little heart something in instantly terribly wrong? All is fine. You have been working hard. Don't you think you deserve a break?"

He kissed the top of my head and went back to attending the dinner he was making. We ate together quietly and when we finished he cleaned up, telling me to go start a bath for myself. I did so gladly. If Yuki wanted to pamper me tonight then I would let him.

I let my body soak, relaxing. It was calm and peaceful, the hot water caressing my skin. My eyes were closed and I tuned out the world so I did not notice Yuki come in. He put his hands upon my shoulders, tracing up the skin of my neck before he leaned down to kiss it. Still I could not erase the feeling that something was not in place. I looked back to him and smiled, reaching up to stroke his face. "Thank you," I murmured, rewarded by a kiss from him. he washed my hair, working his fingers into my scalp. It felt pleasant and when he finished I slipped under the water to rinse out the suds. As I got out of the bathtub he wrapped a towel around my body, suddenly pulling me against him. I froze, unsure of what to do, his arms tight around my back and his face buried in the side of my neck. He whispered my name and kissed the side of my neck where it met my shoulder.

Something _**was** _wrong, even if he denied it. Yuki did not act like this without a reason. But it did not matter. If he did not wish to tell me then I would let him be. Just as long as he allowed me to be with him and to let me comfort him.

Half an hour later we were on the couch together, his head on my lap. He had not said anything the entire time and I did not try to break the silence. There was a movie playing on the television but neither of us were paying it enough attention to know what was going on in the film. I was playing with a strand of his hair, lightly brushing it from his hair and twirling it between my fingers. I looked down upon his handsome face and smiled. _**My Yuki.** I wanted to scream it to the world all over again. All mine and only mine._

His golden eyes were shut and he appeared to be sleeping. I let his golden silk hair slip from my fingers, tracing m fingertips over his cheek and jaw line. My gorgeous angel... Even though he might not act like it most of the time.

"Shuichi..." he murmured as I began to outline his soft, full lips. I stayed quiet but smiled again. He repeated my name, a little harsher of tone this time so I knew he was calling to me for something.

"What is it?" I asked, dropping my hand from his face. He did not open his eyes to look at me but his hand found mine, entwining our fingers together.

"Kiss me," he said, his tone strong and telling me that I would not dare refuse. Not that I would want to. I shifted and leaned over, brushing my lips against his before pulling back. "Like that?"

He shook his head in response, then whispered, "No, more, harder." Following his instructions I kissed him again, firmer this time. But as I went to break it he placed his hand on the back of my neck, keeping me down to him. I whispered his name, or started to, but the moment I parted my lips he took advantage of it, slipping his tongue inside and muffling my murmur. I knew what he wanted from me. I moved myself again, around him so I could lay myself on top of his body.

Gentle moans and whimpers left the two of us as we engaged ourselves in our activities, until finally he pushed me off and away from him. "Shuichi..." he sighed, caressing the side of my fact as he sat up, then kissed me again. "Do you love me?"

My eyes widened and I smiled at him. "Yes, more than anything!"

"More than singing?"

I nodded without hesitation. I would give it up in an instant if it was a choice between singing and Yuki. "Of course."

"Even after all I have done?"

I nodded again. Had that been what was bothering him all night? "Yes," I repeated. "I told you, the past does not matter to me."

"And if I left you right now?"

That time I gasped and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Don't you dare! You can't! Please Yuki, why?"

He laughed and shook his head, taking my hands and kissing the fingertips. "Don't worry, little one. I am not going anywhere right now."

My concern and upset vanished. I had not paid enough attention to his answer. He then pushed me down and back onto the couch, pulling off my shirt and kissing my throat, letting his lips wander down gradually. "I love you too."

----

**That's all folks. Well for now, anyways. As I have stated in my other fictions, updates will be coming slowly due to my overscheduled calendar. Too much in too little time for my life. It's all far too hectic. I find it a miracle that I had enough time to write this.**

Review, please, as I see it as a reward of my work. If you don't, the evil pink bunny will come and shove carrots down your throat until you agree to write one.


End file.
